phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Thanks But No Thanks
" | image = Monogram thanks Monty for the coffee.jpg | caption = Carl is annoyed that Monogram thanked Monty and not him. | season = 4 | production = 413a | broadcast = 198 | story = Martin Olson | ws = Antoine Guilbaud Kaz | director = Sue Perrotto "Assistant Director": Derek Thompson | us = September 13, 2013 | international = August 13, 2013 (Disney Channel Latin America) | xd = TBA | abcf = | pairedwith = "Troy Story" | arc = "My Sweet Ride" | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} After learning about Monty and Vanessa's secret relationship, Carl bribes Monty into helping him get some much needed acknowledgement from Monogram. Meanwhile, Candace is ecstatic when she discovers that her neighbor Peggy McGee has witnessed all of Phineas and Ferb's summer antics and is happy to tell Mom about them. Also, Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates its "Inflator-inator" to try to silence his neighbor who plays the bagpipes every day. Episode Summary The episode opens with Vanessa and Monty on a date. Monty invites Vanessa to a "Love Sändel" concert, which is a band that plays covers of Love Händel songs. Vanessa denies, but they still briefly kiss. Carl then reveals himself; he had been spying on them during their date. Seeing this as an opportunity, Carl asks Monty to take a walk with him. Carl then asks Monty to simply ask his father, Major Monogram, to say "thank you" to Carl, in exchange of Carl not telling Major Monogram about Monty and Vanessa dating. At the Flynn-Fletcher residence, Phineas and Ferb talk about how human pyramids make every sport better. As Candace walks to them, Phineas pulls down a boxing microphone from the tree, and yells into it, making Candace experience a ringing in her ears. As the boys walk away, A next-door neighbor calls out to Candace, and reveals that she's seen everything Phineas and Ferb have built during the summer. After talking about it for a while, Candace asks the neighbor to come to the house to tell Linda about everything she's seen. Unfortunately for Candace, the neighbor says that she isn't up to leaving the house. Candace runs inside the house to get Linda. Back at the O.W.C.A., Major Monogram is getting ready for his brief with Perry as Monty and Carl walk in. As usual, Major Monogram takes everything Carl does for granted. Monty attempts to ask his father about the deal Monty and Carl made, but is cut off every time. Eventually, Monty points out that Perry is waiting for Major Monogram, and Major Monogram goes to talk to Perry to order him to check out Doofenshmirtz. At the park, Phineas and the gang play all sorts of Pyramid Sports. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz is found to be targeting an Inflate-inator at his neighbor who keeps playing bagpipes all day, in an attempt to make the bagpipes explode. Back at the house, Candace finds Linda and brings her outside. However, the neighbor is no longer there, and Linda goes back inside the house. As she reenters the house, the neighbor reappears. ) talking to Major Monogram.]]At the same time, Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl are at a restaurant, Alfonso's, in an attempt to get Major Monogram to say "thank you" to Carl. He appears to thank Carl for inviting him here, but instead thanks the chef for the meal. Carl starts to get impatient, but Monty comes up with another idea. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz and Perry are accidentally both hit by the Inflate-inator. They then fight on a helipad, having what appears to be an inflatable sumo wrestling fight. Candace, at the house, calls Linda back over to go talk to the neighbor, but once again, the neighbor is nowhere to be seen. As Linda walks back, the neighbor reappears. Still having their fight, Perry uses a pressure-release valve in his hat to get rid of the air caused by the Inflate-inator. He then throws the -inator over the side, with Doofenshmirtz watching helplessly. With his plan failed, Doofenshmirtz is about to give up, when Perry simply looks over the side, and makes a "shhhh" noise to the bagpipe player, who apologizes for making the noise, and moves somewhere else. Doofenshmirtz then accidentally falls over the edge, and bounces around Danville. Back at the restaurant, Monty and Carl are ready with a plan that they are sure to make Major Monogram tell Carl "thank you". Monty tells Carl that he hung a grand piano above their table. Monty tells Carl that he'll drop the piano, and Carl should push Major Monogram out of the way, which should be a sure way to make Major Monogram tell "thank you" to Carl. The plan works, and Monty tries to hint at Major Monogram to say "thank you", but Major Monogram is disappointed that Carl didn't save the table as well. Monty then directly asks Major Monogram to say thank you to Carl, but he still doesn't get the tip. Finally, after a third try, Major Monogram thanks Carl, causing Carl to faint. At the house, Candace finally convinces Linda to come to the neighbor's front door to meet her. Just as the door opens, the neighbor walks out, having been arrested for a "pyramid scheme": selling perspective-painted flat triangles to look like pyramids, which is considered fraud. The police reveal her name as Peggy "The Pyramid" McGee and take her away. While Linda talks to Candace, the boys and their pyramid pass by on a bike. At the Love Sändel concert, Vanessa comes in to hang out with Monty. Dr. Doofenshmirtz bounces into the club and starts bouncing all over the audience. Transcript End Credits Reprise of the second verse of Pyramid Sports. Songs *''Pyramid Sports'' *''You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart'' (Instrumental) * Scotland the Brave Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line None. What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry was already in his lair while waiting for Major Monogram. Evil Jingle None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Ferb doesn't talk in this episode. *Second episode based on Carl, with the first one being "Undercover Carl". *Fourth appearance of Monty and fourth episode featuring Monty and Vanessa's relationship. ("Minor Monogram", "Sipping with the Enemy", "My Sweet Ride") **First time Vanessa and Monty are seen sharing a kiss. *The hip coffee shop Steam Noir was seen again, and Monty and Vanessa were there once again. ("Sipping with the Enemy") *Second time the Fireside Girls are shown as cheerleaders. ("I Was a Middle-Aged Robot") *Major Monogram is shown to not be thankful of Carl. *The Inflate-inator, as stated by Doofenshmirtz, is a reverse of the Deflate-inator from "The Fast and the Phineas". *Fourth time Dr. Doofenshmirtz says "Hey, is that band?" ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "The Baljeatles", "Meatloaf Surprise") *Fourth time Isabella has a bow on her helmet ("The Great Indoors", "Just Desserts", "One Good Turn"). Production Information *This episode was scheduled to air on July 5, 2013, but it was moved. It was later scheduled to air on July 27, 2013 on Disney XD, but was moved again. *This is Goldie Hawn's first credited acting role in 11 years. Her last project was The Banger Sisters in 2002, and her last television appearance was on Laugh-In. International Premieres *August 13, 2013 (Disney Channel Latin America) *August 18, 2013 (Disney Channel Brazil) Errors *At one point in the song, the Fireside Girls were seen wearing cheerleader uniforms, but in the next shot they switch to their regular uniforms. Milly also disappears. *When Carl picks up the stack of reports (see top image) his left arm is coming out of his chest. Continuity *Phineas and Ferb's neighbor mentions when Phineas and Ferb built the rollercoaster, the spa, Chez Platypus and their cartoon studio. ("Rollercoaster", "Spa Day", "Chez Platypus", "Out of Toon") *Doofenshmirtz says that the Inflateinator is different from the De''flateinator. ("The Fast and the Phineas") Allusions Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas, Additional voices * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Seth Green as Monty * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy ♦ * Kelly Hu as Stacy ♦ * Jack McBrayer as Irving * Diedrich Bader as Albert, Additional voices ♦ * Gordon Ramsay as Chef * Goldie Hawn as Peggy McGee * Django Marsh as Balthazar Horowitz, Additional voices ♦ * Additional voices: Howard Schwartz :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode'' References }} es:Gracias pero no graciaspt-br:Obrigado, Mas Não, Obrigado Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Monty Monogram Category:Carl Karl Category:Unaired Episodes